In conventional electroplating methods, plating tools may be configured to use “bleed and feed” methods to retain byproducts in an electroplating reservoir bath below specified levels. These rough techniques may work sufficiently well for conventional copper plating baths for example, but have significant limitations when seeking to create more complex formations of nanometer size.
Further, electrodeposition of interconnects for nodes in sizes below approximately ten nanometers, for example, may require the use of tool platforms which employ special bath compositions which contain metal salts other than copper. These special bath compositions may also include inorganic salts, acids, and organic plating additives. The use of such compositions in plating techniques can exacerbate problems relating to bath maintenance due to organic additive breakdown.
The present disclosure seeks to address these drawbacks. It should be noted that the information described in this section is provided to provide the skilled artisan some context for the following disclosed subject matter and should not be considered as admitted prior art.